The Nobility of Failure
by saihatsu
Summary: AU. Haunted by his past, a ninja is sent by unknown forces to the world of the Teen Titans, changing their lives forever. A TeenTitansNaruto crossover. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own Naruto. End._

Well, uh, I've only watched one episode of Teen Titans so if anything I write is wrong, then keep in mind that this is AU. All my knowledge of the Teen Titans is from various other fanfics. So yeah, that's about it...Also, for those of you who don't read Naruto, read it! Fanfictions of Naruto can be found under the "Anime" section of FanFiction. net

Enjoy!

**The Nobility of Failure**

_Prologue_

"This is the end Orochimaru," the young man spat at the white figure before him. "You won't be causing pain to Konohagakure again, ever!!!" (1)

Suddenly, fire erupted between them. By the time the smoke cleared, they were gone. They had disappeared without a trace in front of thousands of shocked shinobis.

* * *

"Titans, GO!"

Robin ran to the left, followed closely by Cyborg and Beast Boy. On the other hand, Starfire and Raven had already started attacking Cinderblock, and were able to distract him long enough for Robin to supply the "sonic" and Cyborg the "boom", a move they were quite fond of.

Of course, fights with Cinderblock would usually take longer but today was different. Today was the premiere of the movie _Spiderman 2_ and, according to Robin's watch, it was going to start in less than an hour. They had to end it fast.

The sonic boom alone would not be enough to take out Cinderblock. It had never been enough. Beast Boy transformed into a large bird and began distracting Cinderblock while Raven used her powers to bind Cinderblock with some streetlamps. Cyborg started doing the same with his massive strength but just as he ran up to Cinderblock, there was a sudden flash of light blinding everyone in the area. When they could see again, they saw that Cinderblock had been knocked out.

With only 10 minutes to spare, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed off to the T-Tower. They still had to get the popcorn ready. Not to mention some drinks as well.

Although Starfire wanted to follow Robin...uh...them, she was, like Raven, curious about the light and the body that had accompanied it. In their panicked state, the boys hadn't even noticed the body. But that was ok, the girls had noticed and because of that, they were able to bring him to their tower so that he could rest in relative safety.

By the time Starfire and Robin arrived at the tower, the movie had just started. They didn't say anything about the mysterious stranger they had rescued, they just went to watch the movie. It was supposed to be better than the first _Spiderman_ movie after all.

* * *

_"What happened? Is he gone?"_

_"Where did he go? Where are they?"_

_"They're gone!!"_

_"Disappeared!!"_

The war was finally over. The young man had saved them from the threat of the Sound and Orochimaru. He had saved them: the people who had mistreated him; the people who had insulted him; the people who hadn't been willing to give him the acceptance he so rightfully deserved; the precious few who did; the people of his village, his home. He had saved them all, and now, he was gone.

Uzumaki Naruto was _gone_.

* * *

(1) Konohagakure is one of the hidden ninja villages in 'Naruto'.

* * *

__

_So yeah, that's about it for the prologue. If you've read this, please review. You don't have to, but it would be nice if you did. I would like to know if people actually read this..._

_More information on Naruto will be coming up throughout the story so if you haven't read Naruto yet, then I guess it's ok. Knowing the current plot _(up to the end of volume 21)_ might help, although it isn't necessary._

_Thank you for reading..._


	2. Starter

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Bleach. End._

Well, uh, I've only watched one episode of Teen Titans so if anything I write is wrong, then keep in mind that this is AU. All my knowledge of the Teen Titans is from various other fanfics. So yeah, that's about it... Also, for those of you who don't read Naruto, read it! Fanfictions of Naruto can be found under the "Anime" section of FanFiction. net

Also, chapter titles are taken from a manga called _Bleach_ by Kubo Tite, which I highly recommend. Bleach fanfiction can also be found at FanFiction. net under "Anime".

Enjoy!

**The Nobility of Failure**

_Chapter One: Starter_

He woke up to the sound of people arguing. Slowly, he opened one eye and observed the room he was in. It wasn't familiar, and idly, he wondered where he was. He tilted his head to the left and saw a green man arguing with a man who seemed to be part metal. On the other side of the room, he saw a hooded figure reading a book. Behind that person, two people were looking out the window.

Cautiously, the young man tried to move his fingers. Apparently, they were fine. However, when he tried to sit up, he found that he wasn't able to. He tried again, but the sudden pain and accompanying grunt had already alerted one of the others that he was awake.

* * *

"Don't move," a monotonous voice ordered him. "Your wounds haven't healed yet." He grunted in response. Because of the comment, the rest of the Teen Titans knew he was awake.

"Hey dude! You're awake!" The newcomer turned to the green man, who had just stated the obvious. He turned his head again, but this time to the masked figure who, apparently, had just said something to him.

"I asked you something. Who are you? The sooner you answer, the sooner Raven can heal your wounds for you." The stranger stared at him before finally answering.

"Your healing won't be necessary. Now, who are you?" The Teen Titans were shocked. Not only did he deny treatment when it seemed apparent that he needed it badly, he didn't know who they were. _He didn't know who the Teen Titans were._

* * *

He was annoyed. They were gaping at him. Actually, he preferred that over the cold stares he usually received, but they had been silent for quite a while now and a lone fly seemed to be making its way towards the mouth of the green one. He wondered if they were going to stay like that all day.

"We...we are the Teen Titans." He observed the actions of the so-called 'Titans' and concluded that the masked guy was the leader. His costume would have made Rock Lee's clothes look regal (1). The masked man continued.

"What do you mean, healing won't be necessary." He raised an eyebrow at this and answered in a flat tone, "I didn't say that. I just said that _your_ healing won't be necessary." To make his point, he performed some hand seals before his body suddenly glowed blue. When the glow diminished, his wounds had healed.

The Teen Titans stared again. The fly chose this moment to make its move; it flew in the open mouth of Beast Boy, causing a string of curses to break the growing silence.

Suddenly, Robin made a proposal, a proposal absurd enough to send the other Titans into shock once again.

"Join us."

* * *

The moon shone brightly outside the T-Tower. On any other night, there would have been the sound of video games, some screaming, and a monotonous chant. At the moment, however, there was only silence. But... it didn't last long...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!!! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!!" Cyborg was confused. What did Robin see in this guy that made him invite this complete stranger into their team. He wasn't the only one confused though. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were surprised as well, not to mention, the stranger himself was also confused.

"Join us because you seem like someone who would be willing to fight with us against evil. Someone willing to protect those who need protecting." The young man raised an eyebrow at this before he started chuckling, although there was no apparent mirth behind it.

"Sure, why not." Once again, the remaining Teen Titans were in shock. This mysterious stranger actually agreed. Robin, satisfied with the answer, started questioning him further.

"So what's your name?" The remaining Teen Titans continued to stare. Yes indeed, this was the Boy Wonder in front of them. Idly, they wondered if their Boy Wonder had gone insane...

"Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto." Sensing killer intent from the other Titans, Naruto decided to make a proposal, "It doesn't seem fair if I don't go through a test before being accepted into your group." Thankfully, the killer intent lessened.

Raven narrowed her eyes. It didn't seem possible for him to be able to win a challenge that would probably be issued by Beast Boy or Cyborg. She could sense Starfire's excitement at the prospect of having a new friend. Raven however, had her doubts.

After a few moments of silence, Cyborg issued the challenge.

"Do something that would make all of us surrender if we were the enemy." Raven smiled. She wasn't planning on surrendering, and judging by Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces, they weren't planning to either. Satisfied, Raven turned to Naruto who at the moment, was doing something with his hands.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were grinning. There was no way he could get them to surrender. They would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the sudden realization that they could no longer move. Naruto murmured something and suddenly, the cold edge of a kunai (2) was pressed against their necks.

"No. Freakin. Way," Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed at the same time. Behind each of the Teen Titans was an identical Naruto, all of them equipped with kunai. Evidently, none of the other Titans could move either. All their shadows seemed to be fused together.

Naruto was smiling at them while they scowled back. They hated to admit it, but they had to surrender. Just as they were about to, they saw a vase surrounded by black energy. Raven wasn't giving up _that_ easily. Raven smirked as she sent the vase flying towards the back of the head of the Naruto who had done the hand seals.

"No. Freakin. Way," Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed once again. A soft popping noise had been heard before that Naruto disappeared. Robin and Starfire surrendered while Beast Boy and Cyborg did the same. Raven glared at the remaining Narutos before surrendering as well. She had to go meditate after all.

* * *

_(1) A picture of Rock Lee can be found on the cover of Naruto volume 10 (I think). Most Naruto sites would have his picture as well. _

_(2) Kunai: a weapon used by ninjas. A picture of it can be seen on the cover of the very first volume of Naruto (it's what he has in his mouth). Basically, it's a small dagger with a round handle, usually wrapped in cloth for grip. There is a ring at the end so that it can be thrown using a finger. Essentially, kunais are mostly used as projectiles, although they can be used for hand-to-hand combat as well._

* * *

**So here's another short chapter of my pointless fic. From now on, I'm going to use chapter titles from _Bleach_, an awesome manga written by an awesome mangaka. It's not too late to read up on _Naruto_. Again, knowledge until volume 21 of the manga is sufficient. None is fine too I guess...**

**Anyways, I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the prologue. This chapter is up quite early but I have no idea when I'll have time to do the next one. I already have a bunch of ideas... but I have other work to do. Next week is homework hell for me. So... hopefully, the next chapter will be up by Saturday.**

**Thank you for reading XD (chapters will get longer)**


	3. Second Contact

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Bleach. End._

Well, uh, I've only watched one episode of Teen Titans so if anything I write is wrong, then keep in mind that this is AU. All my knowledge of the Teen Titans is from various other fanfics. So yeah, that's about it... Also, for those of you who don't read _Naruto_, read it! Fanfictions of Naruto can be found under the "Anime" section of FanFiction. net

Also, chapter titles are taken from a manga called _Bleach_ by Kubo Tite, which I highly recommend. _Bleach_ fanfiction can also be found at FanFiction. net under "Anime". Sometimes chapter titles won't make sense, but I don't really care...

Enjoy!

* * *

_The pattering rain and horrendous wind tore relentlessly against the figure huddled in the far corner of the alley. Vaguely, he remembered that he had been running, but from what, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get away. Sensing movement, he tilted his head to the right. As his clear blue eyes met fierce yellow ones, he suddenly realized something... it was too late to run._

_He couldn't move. The eyes seemed to draw him in. Slowly, he saw them gradually turn red, and as lightning flashed above, his blue eyes widened. The other man's eyes had become blood red, black pupils spinning as madly as the wind._

_He stumbled backwards, and felt himself falling down an empty abyss. The rush of wind cut into his back as he looked up, hoping to see anything, anything but the man. Unfortunately, that was not to be. The last thing Naruto saw before he woke up screaming was a man standing atop a humongous snake, his long black hair and bloodied cloak flapping menacingly against the dark of the crying sky._

**The Nobility of Failure**

_Chapter Two: Second Contact (it was outside the scope of our understanding)_

Raven found herself walking towards the games room, not because she wanted to sit down and relax with a cup of tea, nor was it because she suddenly felt like watching television, no, it was because she heard a scream. Evidently, she was the only one who had heard it since she was the only one walking there. As she reached the end of the hallway, she slowed down.

As she peered beyond the corner, she heard soft rustling on the other side of the sofa. She pulled her hood down and skillfully glided towards the noise. She deliberately passed the sofa before turning around. What she saw was enough to make her rush forward and telepathically call the remaining Teen Titans.

.................................

Naruto was shivering uncontrollably. As his body lay shaking on the ground, his mind had already drifted elsewhere. He found himself walking down familiar hallways. The painted walls were peeling, and a rotten smell floated lazily towards his nostrils. He wrenched his nose in disgust at the putrid smell and continued to walk forward. He knew this place very well, he had to. After all, he had entered the hallways of his mind.

Struggling against his pounding headache, he gradually made his way to the farthest part of his mind where he kept his darkest secret. He was going to see Kyuubi, and he expected some answers (1).

Naruto looked up at the tiny piece of paper fixed on the metal bar 10 meters above him. It was funny really, how that small piece of paper could keep one of the most feared demons from breaking free. Then again, he had almost been consumed by the demon's power several times before. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

The cage itself was huge. Any other visitor would have been intimidated by the long metal bars that separated them from the feared beast. The flimsy looking seal didn't help much in that aspect either. Naruto, however, was used to this, and it didn't bother him one bit. Sighing, he walked a few steps closer before calling out to the Kyuubi.

_"Hey ya big furball, wake up and talk to me!"_

Of course, any other person who said that would have been mercilessly killed by one of the Kyuubi's nine tails. Even if he was caged, he retained his power.

**_"What do you want kid? Leave me alone."_**

One of his tails lashed out, purposely missing Naruto's head, although just barely. This didn't seem to have an effect on Naruto as his just continued talking.

_"You. Answers. Now."_

_**"Ah, to put it simply... shut the hell up and leave me alone. I don't know what happened."**_

_"Fine, you worthless piece of fur. Just do me a favor will ya? Guard this memory for me..."_

_**"Which one?"**_

_"You know which one."_

_**"Fine, but this is only because I want you to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! Besides, someone seems to be calling you..."**_

As Kyuubi's voice faded, Naruto realized that someone _was _calling him. Soon, he felt himself being drawn out of his mind. It was a pity really; he still hadn't asked Kyuubi about the dream.

* * *

The Teen Titans gathered around Naruto's prostrate body. He had stopped shaking a few minutes ago, and a quick checkup had confirmed that he was still alive. His breathing, however, was shallow.

Starfire was, well, she was worried. They had only just accepted him last night, and now he was lying on the floor after screaming in the middle of the night. Despite the situation, Starfire couldn't help but smile.

Before they went to sleep the night before, they had given him the choice of sleeping in the extra bedroom. He had opted for the games room sofa instead. Now, _if_ he had chosen the bedroom, he probably wouldn't have fallen onto the floor, and he probably wouldn't have gotten that nasty bruise from the fall.

Beast Boy was bored. He was forced out of his lovely dream about tofu at 3 am just to take care of _him?!_ It was unthinkable, but it happened. As he stifled a yawn, he saw movement in Naruto's right hand. _Finally, maybe they'll let me go back to sleep now..._

Raven pulled down her hood. It was frustrating that he had been accepted into the team. It was frustrating that he had been able to heal himself _without_ her help. It was frustrating that they had no idea where he came from. It was frustrating that they had no idea what happened to him.

And the more frustrated she was, the more intrigued did she become.

.................................

He considered going back into his mind, but he reasoned that it was too late for that. He heard people calling him.

As his vision cleared, he saw a blurred image of two lavender eyes staring straight at him. Under normal circumstances, he would have screamed at the sudden close proximity, but as his sight became perfectly clear and Raven's whole face was in his view, his breath caught in his throat (2).

His mind was reeling. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. He saw shoulder-length purple hair. The eyes he saw were no longer lavender, they were white. Pure, white, innocent eyes. He was overwhelmed. He had longed to see those eyes again for so long. And for the first time in a long time, he cried.

Memories came unbidden into his mind. Memories of _her_.

.................................

_"Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled, his face as bright as the sun _(3)_. "Let's go eat ramen! My treat!"_

_The girl in question was sitting on the swing outside the ninja academy. She turned her face to him and gave him the warmest smile she could. The light of the sun reflected off her short purple hair, which had been swaying with the calm wind. Naruto thought she looked like an angel. _

_She was with him and he with her. And they were as happy as they could've been._

.................................

Abruptly, the scene shifted. Another memory, another emotion, another sense of dread.

_He ran forward, hoping that he would get there in time. As he ran around the last corner, the sight that greeted him was life shattering. On the floor was Hinata, her white ninja gear stained with crimson. She lay in a pool of her own blood. Standing a few meters away, a man stood smirking. _

_Naruto was enraged. He ran to the prone body of Hinata. She was still alive, but it was clear that she wouldn't last 5 minutes. Gingerly, Naruto placed one arm around her back and pulled her into a tight embrace, silent sobs racking his body. For the moment, he wanted to pretend that she wasn't going to die, and that they would live happily ever after. _

_His illusion shattered when he heard her speak. Her voice was soft, as usual, but this time, there was a sense of weakness. She was giving up, and he knew it. _

_The sound of the intense rain pounded against his eardrums, but he was able to hear what she said clearly... "Naruto-kun, I love you."_

_And with that, Hinata took her last breath. All he could feel was anger. Her last thought had been about him, and he had failed. He condemned himself, didn't he promise to protect all those that he loved? And yet, he was unable to protect her, the one he loved the most. _

_He was crying freely now, his own tears mingling with the tears of the sky. His beloved Hinata-chan was dead. He was too late. His Hinata-chan was dead. Dead._

_He slowly closed her eyelids. Shakily, he stood up and began walking towards the arrogant man who was still smirking at him. He broke into a run, however, just before he reached the man, he found himself bound to the ground with vines. In his despair, he had let his guard down._

_The man slowly walked up to Naruto. He could feel the boy's anger, and he decided that he would kill him later. He would let the boy live with the pain, if only for a little while. It was such fun messing with his head. In fact, he was just about to shock the boy once again._

_Naruto spat at the man's face. He couldn't see the man's eyes, the dark hood cast a shadow over his face. Naruto glared at the man, daring him to take another life, Naruto's life. But the man didn't comply. Instead, he pulled his hood up, revealing two yellow eyes. _

_Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized the man immediately. _

_"Orochimaru..." he whispered, before falling into unconsciousness._

.................................

In an instant, he _knew_ what the purpose of the dream was. Orochimaru wasn't dead yet, and if his intuitions were right, Orochimaru was sent to the same world he was in. The only question was, where exactly was he? And what could Naruto do about it?

Pulling himself together, he shuddered involuntarily. An even bigger problem presented itself. If Orochimaru was in _this_ world, then what could the Teen Titans do about it? Naruto knew that they wouldn't be able to face him. Their worlds were too different. Their fighting standards were too different. _They would stand no match against Orochimaru._

And with this newfound knowledge, Naruto slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_(1) For those of you who read Naruto, you should know what Kyuubi is. For those of you who don't, you will either figure it out in this chapter, or it will be revealed in a later chapter. Of course, you could just go read _Naruto

_(2) Seriously, if you wake up and see someone's eyes staring right at you, wouldn't you scream?_

_(3) Hinata is one of the characters in Naruto. Her picture can be found on the cover of volume 9. Yes, I know Raven and Hinata don't really look alike, but it was (or not) necessary for development of the plot._

* * *

****

**Yes, where _is_ Orochimaru? evil cackle**

**I find the dialogue to be completely unsatisfying. It's so... urgh, never mind. In fact, I find this chapter a bit weird. Of course, this might be a product of my imagination, or maybe an effect of my chronic insomnia. Who knows? **

**I'm not much of a NaruHina fan, I like different pairings, like NaruTemari... but I thought this might be a bit easier. If anyone objects, then just say so in the review and maybe I can change this chapter to suit your "needs".**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
